


like coming home

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: "Do you want to go home? To New York, I mean."





	like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 22: home
> 
> (I'm still a little behind rip)
> 
> Title is from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheerhan

“Do you want to go home?”

David frowned, looking around the quiet store. Business had been slow all day, but it wasn’t like Patrick to suggest closing early. He turned to ask why, but Patrick’s expression stopped the words on his tongue.

Patrick looked guarded, like he was anxious but trying not to show it. His hands were tucked into his pockets, but when he met David’s eyes, Patrick moved to cross them over his chest instead.

“What?” David asked, struggling to keep his voice from rising several octaves as his worry grew.

Patrick looked down at the floor. “Do you want to go home? To New York, I mean.”

David stared, heart thudding in his chest as Patrick shifted uncomfortably. He still hadn’t looked up from the floor. “Where did that come from?” David asked. He knew he shouldn’t start there, knew he should be reassuring Patrick, but his brain hadn’t quite caught up to the conversation yet. 

Patrick looked up finally, chewing on his lower lip. David wanted to pull him close and smooth over it with his thumb, but he was rooted to the spot. “Your mom came in earlier, when you were at the café. And she was talking about how you’d all go home again and not a moment too soon, and—”

“Patrick,” David interrupted, finally moving, finally reaching towards his fiancé. “No. I don’t—No.” Patrick said nothing, but he leaned into the hand David had placed on his forearm. “New York isn’t home anymore. I don’t know if it ever was, really, but. No. I don’t want to go back there.”

“But—”

“ _ Patrick _ , New York isn’t home,” David said firmly. Patrick’s face opened up a little, the way it had when David first said  _ I love you. _ “And neither is the motel, or this town, or your tiny little box of an apartment.”

Patrick’s eyebrows furrowed, but David kept going before he could interrupt.

“You are. You’re my home,” David said, ducking his head under the weight of the words. “Our store is my home. The life we’re building. That’s what I want to come home to, always.”

“Oh,” Patrick said, the word falling out like a breath. His eyes were shining when David looked up again, all the worry lines gone from his face.

“Yeah,” David said, trying not to think too hard about how wet his voice sounded. “Can we, um. Can we  _ actually _ go home now? Because this emotionally has just been a lot.”

He expected Patrick to argue, but instead he nods. David smiled gratefully, turning to start closing up.

“Hey,” Patrick said, catching David’s arm before he can pull away. “You’re my home, too.” He pulled David closer, and he melted against Patrick’s chest. They clung to each other in the middle of the store, swaying slightly to the soft jazz notes playing through the speaker.

The door chimed and Patrick started to pull out of the embrace, but David gripped him tighter. “We’re closed!” he yelled without even turning his head.

He heard a muffled “sorry” and the door shut once again, but all he was paying attention to was the way Patrick’s chest vibrated when he laughed, and the way his breath tickled David’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
